The inhibition of crop growth by impingement from weeds and other vegetation is a recurring problem in agriculture. To help combat this problem, a variety of chemicals and chemical formulations effective in the control of such unwanted vegetation have been synthesized and evaluated. Different classes of chemical herbicides have been disclosed in the literature and a large number are in commercial use.